leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy (AG092)
Jimmy (Japanese: ジミー Jimmy) is a character of the day who appeared in Judgment Day!. He is a from Kanto training to become a Referee. Jimmy was a poor Trainer, and often felt he had bad luck, even though he actually had all the opposite. As a referee, Jimmy was shown to be quite indecisive. One day, Jimmy and his were lost in a forest and shared a with each other. However, the rice ball rolled down the hill and landed in an 's mouth by accident. Seeing that the Ivysaur was happy with the snack, Jimmy decided to have it join them. Later, he fell into a river and both of his Pokémon rescued him. They then encountered a who fell out of Jimmy's shirt. Jimmy traded the Magikarp without any hesitation to a passerby, without realizing how rare the Shiny Pokémon was, and obtained a Charmeleon from the passerby in return. Afterwards, Jimmy went to Cerulean City and helped clean the Cerulean Gym. After cleaning the Gym, he earned the without having to battle for it. Sometime later, while Jimmy and his Pokémon were sleeping in a small fishing boat, the rope that was tying the boat to the dock became undone and the boat floated away into the ocean. By accident, they found themselves on an island in Hoenn where Trainers learn about refereeing. Much later, while on the island, he met and when they took the wrong ferry when they were supposed to go to Mossdeep City. He took them to the Pokémon Battle Judges School and introduced them to , a teacher there. She immediately enlisted Ash and his friends to help some trainees with the use of a mock battle, in which Ash and battled each other. Jimmy became the judge of the mock battle. During the battle, Jimmy made some mistakes. Subsequently, he was told by Serena that he was still learning and was expected to make some mistakes. During the night, he told the group about the time he got his three Pokémon. then arrived with their mecha and stole Jimmy's Pokémon. He chased after them and grabbed onto the mecha. He was unsuccessful in doing so however when Team Rocket swatted him away. Suddenly, his Wartortle began to evolve into when Team Rocket were beating Jimmy up. Blastoise broke itself free in the process and finished Team Rocket off. After defeating Team Rocket, he decided to revert to his original goal of becoming a Trainer and to return to Lilycove City. The next day, he waved farewell to Ash and his friends when they left the island. Pokémon On hand was Jimmy's starter Pokémon who he obtained as a , but first appeared in the episode as a . It traveled with Jimmy on his Pokémon journey. When Jimmy was in the Cerulean Gym, Wartortle, along with Ivysaur and Charmeleon, helped Jimmy clean up the Gym which earned him the . While on Bomba Island, it helped Jimmy in his jobs at the Pokémon Battle Judges School. One night, Wartortle was caught by and tried breaking itself free from the mecha's prison in the shape of a Poké Ball. When Jimmy held on the mecha to rescue Wartortle, Team Rocket swatted Jimmy off of it and Wartortle, seeing Jimmy being beaten up by them, evolved into Blastoise and due to its massive size, broke out of the Poké Ball shaped prison in the mecha. With its new power, Blastoise easily defeated Team Rocket and sent them blasting off into the sky. Blastoise's only known move is .}} in a forest after it ate the only snack that Jimmy and his Wartortle had left. Ivysaur felt bad and decided to aid them in searching for food. Later on, Ivysaur decided to join Jimmy on his Pokémon journey. When Jimmy was in the Cerulean Gym, Ivysaur helped Jimmy clean up the Gym, which earned him the . Ivysaur was first seen carrying a box on Bomba Island and helped Jimmy in his works at the Pokémon Battle Judges School. One night, when arrived with their mecha, they took Ivysaur and placed it inside a prison shaped as a Poké Ball. It was freed later on by Jimmy's newly evolved Blastoise and finished Team Rocket off. Ivysaur's known moves are and .}} is one of the three Pokémon that is owned by Jimmy. Jimmy obtained Charmeleon when he accepted it from a trade with a passerby for a that he accidentally possessed. When Jimmy was in the Cerulean Gym, Charmeleon helped Jimmy clean up the Gym, which earned him the . While on Bomba Island, it helped Jimmy with his jobs at the Pokémon Battle Judges School. One night, when arrived with their mecha, they took Charmeleon and placed it inside a prison shaped as a Poké Ball. It was freed later on by Jimmy's newly evolved Blastoise and finished Team Rocket off. Charmeleon's only known move is .}} Traded away |type1=Water |img=Shiny Magikarp.png |epnum=AG092 |epname=Judgment Day! |vajp= |vaen=Maddie Blaustein |desc=As he told and through flashback in Judgment Day!, Jimmy reeled in and caught a . Soon enough a passerby offered to trade his Charmeleon for the Magikarp, a trade Jimmy accepted. None of Magikarp's moves are known.}} Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Jimmy has obtained: * (prior to Judgment Day!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=石井真 Makoto Ishii |en=Darren Dunstan |fi=Joonas Suominen |pt_br=Rodrigo Andreatto |es_eu=Álex Saudinós }} Trivia * Rodrigo Andreatto, Jimmy's Brazilian Portuguese voice actor, voiced another character named from Johto. Category:Anime characters Category:Hoenn characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon fr:Jimmy (épisode 366) it:Jimmy (Hoenn) ja:ジミー (AG編第92話)